Becoming a Black
by natielovesyoutons
Summary: Daisy Rosier,leaves her home because she doesn't believe there pure blood purity crap,so what happens when you have to players a romantic and a jealous ex best friend. What happens when the two people who used to love eachother fall for the same person.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

Dear Daisy,

How is your summer going? I herd you got expelled from another school, what's that 3 schools in a year years? Trouble! Trouble! Try to behave yourself this

summer, please I don't want you getting hurt you know how your mum and stepfather from hell are like! Just tell me if they are being violent my mom said she

would come get you! Oh by the way did you get into Hogwarts? Crossing my fingers!

Your best friend,

Sarah Jane P.

I smiled and closed the letter walking over to my desk to pull out a parchment and quill to write her back.

Dear Sarah Jane P.

My summer sucks its bad over here mother is mad that I got expelled from yet another dark arts school but on the bright side of things, we will be together again

I got into Hogwarts! I don't want to put you and your parents out by taking me in! I love your Mum and Pa more than my own (I mean that as the up most

compliment even though that's not saying much next to my parents) and your brother is like a brother to me unlike my horrible brother! I hope all is well cause

here its dragon dung! Laugh out loud! Things are BAD here so if you mean it tell me!

Your Amazing BFFL,

Dailina Lillian B.

I handed the letter to the owl and it flew out the window I fell backwards onto my bed, before I herd a shout. "DASILINA! DINNER! NOW!" yelled my 'sweet' old

mummies from downstairs I stood up with a long sigh and walked down the staircase "sit down blood traitor" hissed my step father "jerk" I hissed under my

breath. "CRUCIO!" yelled my stepbrother Jason I fell to the floor with agony "Respect your elders" Jason hissed kicking me in the ribs in doing so cracking two of

them. "Go fix your self" my step father hissed, I slowly got up "sir, yes sir!" I smirked defiantly saluting him than he slapped me so hard I went flying into a near

by wall my head dented the wall and I started bleeding "now look what you've done you ignorant twit, you've stained the wall with your traitor blood!" hissed my

witch of a mother! My sister Rose helped me up and dragged me up the stairs glaring daggers at my mother step father and brother as she healed me she asked

" Can't you behave yourself for 5 minutes Daisy?" She rubbed my back " Nope!" I said nonchalantly and popping my P.

After dinner there was an owl and a letter I tore open the letter and it said:

Dear Daisy,

I had NO idea that it was that BAD! I guess if you get into Gryffindor it wont help any will it? I talked to Mum and Pa and they said you are coming to stay with us

NO exceptions! So don't try us with that put us out BS, she also said that Rosie can come to, from now on you will be staying with us Mum is dead set on it! so

pack all your things now we really are going to be sisters remember last summer when we became blood sisters! I love you, sister!

Yours Truly,

Sarah Jane P

I grabbed my parchment and quill and wrote:

Blood Sister,

Thank you, Thank you! Tonight at dinner Jason used an unforgivable and cracked two of my ribs, and step father from hell slapped me so hard I went flying into a

near by wall denting it and in the process making my head bleed, and do you know what dear old mummies said? "now look what you've done you ignorant twit,

you've stained the wall with your traitor blood!" what a witch! I'm going to go tell Rosie and pack! Love you and tell me when you'll be here any time is fine

although sooner rather than later I fear my life is in danger here and Rosie's too!

Yours Truly,

Daisy Lillian B.

After I told Rosie to pack there was a parchment on my bed that simply said:

We'll be there tonight, leave your window open

Mrs. Potter

After Rose and Daisy packed they both did the same thing they wrote a letter to there mother. Rose's went like this:

Mother

I simply cannot and refuse to stand by and watch you abuse sister any longer! And I can not allow sister to run off by herself she would get into way to much

trouble not that you care even if she would end up dead you didn't physically harm sister but emosianlly you did more harm than those two gits, Blaise Jr and Sr.

I will always love you but I can do that from afar and I don't have to like you or think you a proper or fit mother! I bid you goodbye.

Sincerely,

Rose Athena Zabini

Daisy's was crueler, and it went like this:

My Dearest Mummsie

Rosie and I are leaving for good and I am never going to contact you again! EVER! I do expect to find a large amount of money in both of our accounts.

MOUNTHLY! Besides we wouldn't want your husband and 'son' in jail would we. Don't test me mother I have a large amount of hate saved up over the years to

send them to jail so much that I would sent my dear old mother to jail if I had the chance, so don't test me mother! Don't worry I'll try not to corrupt our dear

sweet Rosie, she may contact you over the years and eventually forgive you, she might even come home when she feels she is safe but know this mother I never

will! I HATE you no I LOATH you I think you a foal mother and I feel bad for any child that ends up in you horrible care, you are a weak, worthless, foul, person

with absolutely no spine what so ever how I came out of a person like you we will never no! I bid you good-bye for the last time mother, and hope you get what

you disserve! What that is you will have to ask your self that question. By the way I am denouncing the name zabini I never was part of the family I was always a

Rosier!

Your Truly,

Dasilina Lillian Rosier

And with that there was a holler outside the window that screamed "Daisy! Rosie!" I looked outside my door and Rose was coming. "ready to get out of this Hell

Hole?" I asked "yep" she replied and with that we opened the window to a flying car. We shrunk or stuff with a quick shrink spell " Hey Potter!" I said talking to

Sarah's twin brother James " hey zabini ready to go to your new home?" he asked "yeah but it's not zabini its Rosier from now on!" I said smiling as I settled in

the car rose in the back " your denouncing you name?" rose asked shocked "zabini never was my name dads names was Rosier" I replied "God I hate the name

Rose Rosier who names there kid that?" Rose seethed " where's Sarah?" I asked "at home, she's using the charm Engorgio "he said " for what?" I asked " to

make the rooms bigger! I hope you don't mind but are cousins are staying there for the summer so we have to make the house larger!" James said politely

"Jamsie how can we mind your mother is taking us in!" I said "we always thought of you as family Das!" James said rose looked down at her feet "you too Ro!"

James said realizing his mistake in wording she smiled looking at her large smile made Daisy smile which made James smile "you know I never really saw the

resemblance between you two before but just now when you smiled it reminded me you guys are sisters you guys just look so different!" he exclaimed "why

thanks Jamsie you make us feel so pretty!" rose said sarcastically "that's not what I meant you girls are firkin gorgeous especially you Das! And you rose your

really pretty!" This made the two girls blush it was true though the girls looked nothing-alike rose took after her mother and her the splitting image of her dad's

twin sister! Rose had beautiful Red hair and white skin with chestnut brown eyes that twinkled when she smiled and laughed she had the same painfully white

teeth as her sister but it looked wither on Daisy roses persona was beautiful inside and out! On the other hand Daisy was prettier than her when she matured she

was sure to be the hottest thing on two feet. Her name suited her looks she had that perfect tan skin that people would die for and dirty blonde hair that went in

perfect long ringlets down her back her white teeth looked even whiter agents her tan skin and she has emerald green eyes that looked like two lily pads that

suited her middle name lily or Lillian for long. She was known for her wit, being sarcastic and a rebel. And her smirk was her trademark. She could kill some one

with that glare of her and they might be dead with her horrible temper. She was a great witch and did well in all subjects but her top three was DADA, Potions,

And Transfiguration, following close behind was charms. She was an asset to the wizarding world and only in her 2nd year at 12 years old. Ollivander told her

"that she was meant to do great things great things indeed!" and she would prove him right she was sure of it. James pulled her out of her thoughts "where

here!" he said smiling widely she gave him her trademark smirk as he landed the car! "now there's that smirk I've been waiting for" he laughed running around

the car to open the door for the two girls "why thank you James" rose said " james chivalry died a long time ago and I think women killed it" she laughed, but

thanks for the thought!" she said smirking her smirk " she smirks once and now she cant stop smirking witches and wizards" he was cut off by a shirk and a"

Daisy my sister!" by Sarah Jane Potter as she ran over to me a twirled me around laughing


	2. Thats Sirius Black!

Chapter2

The time at the Potter house went by fast you know what they say "time fly's when your having fun!" and I was having a blast! I had people that loved and cared about me unlike my own cruel family members Sarah and I where inseparable! About a week and a half after getting there are mothers owl came with two letters Rose's went like this:

Dear Rosie,

Sweet heart please come home you are NOT in any sort of danger here and your sister can handle herself knowing her she in residing at the potters house she has got plenty of people watching over her! We miss you beautiful smile that you shine on us every chance you get! Your stepfather is beside himself with worry! Please honey, come home!

Love Always,

Mother

Daisies went a little like this:

Dasilina Lillian Rosier,

I do not care what you do with you stupid life for you will not account for anything important but Rosie is still a child you grew up quickly for some odd reason? You are an odd child! But Rosie still needs her mother, I am a good mother to that child and you cannot say different! Sent my child home! You can stay we do not want your trader blood stinking up the house any longer if Mrs. Potter wishes she can have sole cosidy over you but not my Rosie! Send her home you incompedent Twit! I put the money you asked for in your account.

Mrs. Zabini

PS since you no longer wish to be a ZabiniI no longer wish to be your mother

A tear rolled down my cheek, James walked over to me

"what's wrong Das?" he whispered in my ear I handed him my mother's letter "oh god what a Witch" he replied I stood up

"Just go home!" I said to rose shaking my head and walking up the stairs to my bedroom that I shared with Sarah. The next day Rose went home.

The weeks flew by and it was finally September first, we ran onto the train. That was the day that I meet Him. I remember that I was wearing a flowing yellow sunflower dress that looked beautiful on me because of my skin tone. As we boarded the train we went towards the back and James, Sarah, and I sat down soon after there was a knock on the door and a tall, sander haired young man walked in. James jumped up and yelled

"Lupin my man, how was your summer" he hugged the guy

"good and your?" the sandy haired man said smiling I smirked at the two boys the smiling boys finally let go he looked at me "oh whose this pretty young thing?" he asked

"Godric! that's corny" I said smirking, I stood up James laughed

"this is Sarah and my new 'sister' she's living with us, we've known her since dippers" James said smiling I smirked

"My names Dasilina Lillian Rosier but call me Daisy and if you must do the middle name Lilly" she smiled

"Remus Lupin" he said shaking her hand "I'm James best mate" he replied smiling

"I know" I replied he looked at me oddly

"Sirius is going to like her!" he laughed

"she's off limits! Got it?" James growled

"you better tell that sirius" Lupin said

"where is he?" James asked

"snogging some Hufflepuff "

"sounds like a real catch!" I smirked

"I'm going to find him Das lets go!" he said

"what! why? I don't want to meet the man whore!" James was looking from Sarah to Lupin in and odd way and making hand gestures

"What?" I asked confused

"Remus and Sarah are together you twit!" James snapped

"oh! Well fine I want to go see Rose any way!" I replied nonchalantly James chuckled as we rounded the corner there was a tall dark haired guy in lip lock with none other than Rosie Zabini my little sister!

"Hell No!" James growled

"What's wrong? Besides the disturbing fact of finding my kid sister snogging?" I asked confused

"that's Sirius Black!" James replied red faced.


	3. Bye Bye Sister?

Chapter3

"oh dragons dung!" I replied

"you can say that again "James replied

"I have to be the bad guy or can you?" I asked pleading silently not to have to be the evils witch with a capital B. "

"you do it so much better than me!" James replied

"fine! fine! Come on!" as we rounded the corner I put on my annoyed face "Roseanna Athena Rosier Blaise! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked with a annoyed look on my face

"Sirius Black! I'm gonna kick you ass" James replied

"Jamsie!" Rosie said smiling

"Jamsie?" Sirius asked confused

"Hey sis!" Rosie said hugging me

"lets go to the compartment as we walked in there was an extra person in the compartment a short fat kid about my age.

"hello ?" peter said "Peter Pettigrew pleased to meet you acquaintance pretty lady" peter smiled a creepy smile

"oh of all that is Merlin!" I replied "Jamsie your friends are worst than are fathers were in school and that saying a lot!" I smirked

"and you haven' t even seen Sirius in action yet, cause he was snogging your baby sis!" James laughed

"is anyone else magically confused besides me who the hell are you?" Sirius asked

"Now is that any way to talk to a lady?" Daisy smirked "name is Dasilina Rosier, before you ask how I know Jamsie here we've been best mates since dippers but I'm closest to Sarah and oh I'm living with them for the next 5 to 6 years! That covers everything Jamsie?" I asked Sirius was opened mouthed along with Lupin and Peter.

"Jamsie?" Sirius asked

"used to annoy the Merlin out of him when we were kids just sort of stuck !" I replied smirking at James

"only Daisy is allowed to call me that!" James growled I smiled a dazzling smile and my emerald eyes twinkled Sirius gave me a loopy looks

"anything else?" Remus asked

"oh yeah apparently Sirius isn't allowed to touch me!" I replied "even though I would never go out with you!" I smirked

"What! Why?" Sirius asked appalled "

"cause you're a man whore!" I said smirking Sirius couldn't reply because my dear old brother walked in

"ahh I see my sisters are popular already, how was your summer blood traitor?" Jason hissed

"Great I didn't have to see your foul face for 2 months what more can a girl ask for?" I asked sarcastically he pulled out his wand and so did I we had it pointing at each other I smirked "what's the matter brother can't take a fair duel?" I hissed we circled each other peter looked scared

"why you filthy mudblood lover" Jason hissed angrily

"_confundus_" he shot a charm at me

"_Protego_" I blocked his charm with a shielding spell

"what's the matter brother you seem flushed?" I laughed and everyone stared at my skill "Conjunctivitis" I hissed blinding him "what's this the almighty Jason losing to a blood traitor a muggle born lover? Someone needs to practice! What's the matter Jason I'm not there anymore to practice the Unforgivables on anymore?" I laughed taunting him more

"ugg!"he screamed in frustration Jason hated to lose, "_Crucio_" he hissed I quickly side stepped it

"Tut Tut, not nice I am your sister after all no way to treat me! "_Flipendo"_ he went flying into a wall "get out of here you pureblood piece of crap you make me sick !" he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. "jerk!" I hissed

"and this is why we don't get on the bad side of Daisy!" James said laughing Rose stood up angrily

"there was no need to do that Dasilina!" she hissed

"what?" I snapped my head up

"you could of hurt him" she yelled

"like he did when he cracked two of my ribs or the time before that where he fractured my skull of the time when his father slapped me so hard I went flying into the wall and began to bleed, That's right cause they always care if the hurt me!" I yelled hotly

"well I'm going to go heal him!" she hissed

"you leave this compartment don't bother coming back Rosanna!" I growled

"dasilina?" she questioned

"no that's the 2nd time, no your just like HIM! " she hissed

"who Father? I'm proud to be like him!" I yelled at her

"he's in jail Dasilina!" she hissed "I'm ashamed to be related to him I can not believe you gave up the good name zabini to be a Rosier!" she yelled

"you shut your ignorant, selfish mouth you cow Silencio get out of here your no sister of mine she looked up to Sarah she shook her head than to James

"sorry Rosanna but I'm with Daisy" than she looked a t Sirius he looked at me and than down at his feet she left the compartment in silence, I sat down next to james

"we better change I can see the school from here Sarah and I left the room with are robes in hand.

THE BOYS

"wow!" squeaked Peter "she is a really good witch!" James nodded "she's great at all subjects too but DADA is her best subject!" James replied

"she's HOT!" Sirius said james smacked him in the back of the head "what she is tell me she's not?" he said

"I can't" James said

"her name suits her she looks like a daisy and her eyes remind you of a lily!" Remus said

"I want her!" Sirius declared,

"She's not a possession! She's my best mate so watch it!" James said with that the girls walked in with Lily Evans following. And the train stopped and we all got out.


	4. The Beginning Of The Ultimate Love Stoey

Chapter 4 –

"Dasilina Rosier?" A stern woman asked me

"Call me Daisy!" I shot her a dazzling smile she blinked twice and I extended my tan hand to her she looked surprised and put her white one in my tan one

"Minerva McGonagall but you may call me Ms. McGonagall she smiled slightly every one look shocked "Come with me Daisy and we'll sort you into your respective house!" she smiled I nodded my head kissed Sar. On the cheek and did the same with James and hurried off after the stern women, we came across an entrance way with two gargoyles guarding it

"Lemon Drops" the stern women exclaimed calmly the Gargoyles moved aside and in they walked up twirling old steps into a room were and old wise looking guy stood behind the desk

" ahh minevia and Ms. Rosier, welcome I'm head master Albus Dumbledore I hope you had a nice trip here?" albus exclaimed I smiled brightly and nodded

"Professor sir please call me Daisy and I think its wise to know that I will be staying with James and Sarah Potter from this point on!" I smiled he grinned knowingly

"thank you for that notice Ms. Rosier its well appreciated " he laughed " now on to more important matters like your sorting he placed an ancient old looking hat on my head Hmm interesting very interesting quite like your father you are but your much stronger a bright and powerful one smart to even said to be brilliant but your brave and are fear sly protective of Sarah and James Potter who you see as your brother and sister you would do well in all houses except Hufflepuff but I think it shall be GRYFFINDOR ! I smirked and jumped off the stole I was sitting on and the professors congratulate me!

"Run along now Ms. Rosier go and sit with your friends " the old man smiled Daisy left smiling brightly and entered the great hall everyone stared at the new third year and her siblings glared openly at her from there seat at the slytherin table Daisy sat between Sarah and James they smiled brightly at her

" Knew you'd be a Gryffindor " James whispered in her ear a group of girls openly glared at her she winked at them and started laughing at there confused looks Sarah leaned to her

"that's James' fan club and that's Sirius' over there" I nodded my understanding

" where's yours Sar. Bear? " I asked leaning in James who heard us started to grumble and pointed at the Hufflepuff table when Sarah turned her head that way a group of guys smiled at her she waved and they blushed bright red I started to laugh at that I looked down the table a couple of guys were staring at me

"do I have something on my face?" I whispered to James He laughed loudly catching the attention of the whole Gryffindor table guys shot jealous looks at James and he sent them over protective death glares

"looks like someone is going to have quite a large fan club I think your will rival Sirius' " every one started to laugh but me I hated fan clubs I had quite a few at my previous schools, they were just annoying and made me late for class! And there is nothing I take more serious than my study's I might be a prankster but I wanted to be an Auror and I would do anything to reach my goal it wasn't my fault I was pretty. Okay so I had quite the ego I know but it really was the truth I was really very pretty there's absolutely no denying that fact. I growled.

"Did you just growl?" James asked between laughs

" I really hate fan clubs!" I exclaimed

"what's this about fan clubs? " Sirius asked,

"Daisy already has one, she says she hates them." Remus explained "how do you hate fan clubs I love mine" Sirius exclaimed outraged ! "you would!" hissed daisy

"what's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked

"It means you're a player you're a heart breaker and you're the type of guy that has sex with girls and writes it in a little black book or brags about it!" she hissed getting up and turning on her heel to leave the great hall.

"I better go after her to make sure she doesn't get lost!" sighed Sarah running after her best friend!

"How dare she! she doesn't even know me!" snapped Sirius annoyed

" What can I say she's a great sense of characters laughed James "Bitch" Sirius mumbled below his breath !

"HEY! Don't call her that! And leave Daisy alone Sirius, she's off limits and don't be a bloody wanker to her! She's been through a lot and she has no one except the potters and her dad and he's a sore subject for her." Hissed James in a low voice

" Fine, like I'd ever want to touch that? Ha, your funny." He laughed

"Sirus!" hissed Remus

"oh sorry" he exclaimed.

"well tell me about the oh famous Daisy Rosier " he rolled his eyes. Lucky James didn't see it he started a rant on the wonders Daisy

"She's brilliant! The greatest beater known to man the smartest person ever she's great at every subject especially D.A.D.A" he ranted about the wonders of his "sister" and so began years of rivailty between daisy and Sirius and the ultimate love story.


	5. The Green Eyed Monster

"Dasilina Lillian Rosier get out of the bloody bathroom!" yelled a sixteen-year-old Sirius Black as he banged on a light blue door. The door opened with out his notice and he knocked on the blonde haired girls head

"Black!" she growled

"Yes?" he grinned

"1. Don't call me Dasilina call me Daisy! 2. Stop banging on my bloody bathroom door-" and that was where Sirius Black cut her off

" Other people live in this house to Dasilina " he smirked and she growled

" For the billionth time don't call me Dasilina and stop bloody cutting me off in the middle of my sentences!" she growled annoyed. " And as for the bathroom thing I've lived here since second year, you just moved in here this summer NOT to mention we are related they are MY cousins and I've known them since birth you bloody baboon! " she snarled and he laughed loudly

"Did you just call me a baboon?" he laughed

" Yes!" she snarled storming off and slamming her bedroom door her blond hair flying behind her she didn't notice her enemy Sirius Orin Black checking out her back side but who could blame a bloke? Dasilina Lillian Rosier was smoking HOT! She had long dirty blonde hair that curled at the end and stopped at her round back side, tan skin and freckles that danced on her cheeks and nose, the perfect sized boobs, long tan legs, and a smile that could make a bloke faint even the infamous Sirius Black would stutter from time to time not that she ever showed him a smile.

There was a knock on the door, it opened quickly. "What is it Sara?" Daisy asked turning around, turning around to see a gawking Sirius Black her first reaction was anger but then she saw his face and she smirked all she had on was a lacey bra and matching thong " like what you see black?" she asked pulling on a silk hot pink and black robe. He nodded his head and walked over to where she was, she was so close to his face it looked as if they were about to kiss. he leaned in so quickly she didn't have time to blink and suddenly she had her mouth open and hands in his long silky hair. Soon they were lying on daisy's bed Sirius on top of her and her robe on the floor along with Sirius' shirt when the door opened yet again.

James Potter's two best friends was Sirius Black and Daisy Rosier, He had seen both Daisy and Sirius in some compromising positions but never with each other!

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" James exclaimed

" JP I know that your a virgin and all and your waiting for red to date you to have sex but do you really want me to go into detail as to what we were about to do?" Daisy asked cocking her eyebrow Sirius laughed above her.

"Yea no! " exclaimed James walking out the door

"black" daisy whispered seductively.

" Yes flower?" Sirius whimpered she blinked twice

" get off me" she whispered again seductively this time he blinked she started to laugh you whimpered she giggled

"your a right bitch Rosier, a right bloody bitch!" he snapped throwing himself off of daisy and slamming the door behind him.

"Aw siri-kins don't be like that " Daisy laughed and the door opened again to Sarah potter.

FLASHBACK

Sara Potter walked into her best friends room

"hey sunflower im home!" she exclaimed happily

" hey sar-bear how was reds?" I exclaimed with a sneer

"I don't get why you don't like lily!" she exclaimed,

" I don't get how you do!" I snarled angrily " she's a right awful cow to your brother!" I exclaimed " she won't ever give him a chance saying he has a big head - which I would like to point out that most girls would like that" Daisy winked at her and Sara started to laugh " not to mention she's always talking about is ego but you know what she's just as bad as James Sirius and I put together! She thinks she knows it all and she's almighty! Well im here to tell her that she's NOT!" I exclaimed,

"Well you're a right awful bitch to her! " she snapped,

" well when she stops hurting my brother I'll be nice to her!" I snarled angrily

" HE'S NOT YOUR BROTHER!" she screeched we both paused a tear fell down my face

"what?" I exclaimed surprised

"He's not your brother you to act like your brother and sister and your not! HE'S MY BROTHER ! We have the same blood running in our veins! And the fucked up part is that he told someone he only had one sister" she smiled sadly " Then he said her name was Daisy" she looked down

"oh sar. " we both whipped around there stood James Potter.

"You know I am your brother but Daisy is my sister too. Why are you being so cruel to Daisy she's your best friend and your sister!" he exclaimed outraged

" Lily is my best friend and I only have a brother!" Daisy gasped and ran out of my room James shook his head at his sister " Jp, look " Sara started " your no sister of mine, I don't even know who you are any more " he exclaimed shaking his head and leaving his sister behind.

END OF FLASHBACK

PLEZ PLEZ REVIEW I WILL CONTINUIE TO POST !


End file.
